


Supplant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [843]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A strange undercover op for Tony.





	Supplant

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/22/2001 for the word [supplant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/22/supplant).
> 
> supplant  
> To take the place of (another), especially through intrigue or underhanded tactics; as, a rival supplants another.  
> To take the place of and serve as a substitute for.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #490 Bid.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Supplant

It wasn't unusual for undercover ops to involve supplanting a criminal. This was the first time that he'd replaced a criminal in an auction, however. He hadn't understood that people were going to be bidding on him when he took this undercover op.

NCIS hadn't done their research and now Tony was having to make it up as he went along and try and figure out what the hell was going on. He wasn't sure if there was actually anything criminal going on or if this was just something they did for fun. There was no doubt that the people involved were criminals, but he'd yet to find any evidence of criminal activity in this auction. 

Maybe it was a money laundering auction. He'd have to get McGee on it and see if that's what was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
